The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for wrapping printed matter by placing a film sheet around the printed matter.
For wrapping printed matter or bundles of printed matter a folded film sheet is placed around such printed matter or bundles of printed matter when conveying these to and through a wrapping station.
The proposed task is very simple as the film sheet merely has to be folded once in order to cover the flat sides of the bundles of printed matter, primarily advertising print, moreover without being joined together around these bundles.
This problem is very easy to solve by a purely manual effort as long as there is plenty of time available, e.g. at low capacity whereas the problem becomes considerably more difficult when it has to be solved in connection with rapid conveyance. Many attempts have been made, but so far without any satisfactory result.